


Dancing's Not a Crime (Unless You Do it Without Me)

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Bucky wants to go dancing. It's not quite what he thought it would be.





	Dancing's Not a Crime (Unless You Do it Without Me)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Panic! at the Disco song of the same name
> 
> prompt: dancing

It had been a long time since Bucky had danced. But his Steve-appointed therapist had thought it seemed like a good idea, and Steve himself had been all for it when he brought it up, so here they were. Although, apparently “dance club” no longer means what it used to.

“What is this place?” Steve asks, almost yelling to be heard over the music. Bucky just turns to glare at Natasha.

“You said you wanted to dance!” She answers. “This is how people dance.” She gestures around the club.

“Oh, fuck you. You know this isn’t what we meant.”

“You need to try new things.” She insists. “Although it’s too bad you can’t get drunk.”

“No, no. That’s him.” Bucky reminds her, pointing at Steve. “I need a drink.”

“Yes!”

\--//--

“Stevie! Hi, babe.” Bucky sits down next to Steve harder than he means to. “That was lower than I thought.”

“Hi, love. Are you feeling okay?” Steve’s more amused than concerned, but he’s been ready to leave since they walked in and he’s prepared to take any excuse he can get.

“I feel great. Hey, let’s dance. Come on.” Bucky stands back up, a little unsteady, and tries to pull Steve with him. “Come _on_. Natalia abandoned me.”

“Fine,” Steve concedes, standing. “But only because I like you so much.”

“Ah ah, don’t lie. You _love_ me.” Bucky corrects. Steve laughs.

“I guess you’re right.”

Bucky leads the way to the dancefloor, and Steve isn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t for Bucky to arrange them like it was 1940 and they were just another couple in a dance hall. But he goes with it, lets Bucky take the lead like he had always tried not to in their apartment under the guise of teaching Steve how to dance for the next time Bucky found him a date. He can tell that people are watching them, but Bucky’s too drunk to care and Steve hasn’t cared about what people thought of him since he was a skinny punk in the 1930s.

Neither of them notice when the song bleeds into another one, then a third.

Eventually, Natasha stops them.

“Come on, time to go. At least two of us have to be up early tomorrow.” She herds them towards the door. “Can you get him home?” This is directed at Steve.

“Yeah. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Natalia!” Bucky calls. Steve rolls his eyes.

They make their way home slowly, letting the cool spring air wash over them. Steve watches Bucky out of the corner of his eye and sees, for the first time in a while, the man he was before the war. Happy.

“I had fun tonight.” Steve says as he opens the door to their apartment.

“I always have fun when I’m with you.” Bucky admits.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But, Stevie, you still can’t dance for shit.”

“I guess you’d better teach me, then.” He lets go of Bucky’s hand and, ignoring the other man’s sound of protest, walks across the room to put a record on.

“Is this how it is?” Bucky asks. Steve nods. “Well, if you insist.”

And once again, Bucky takes the lead, moving Steve through the steps slowly at first, then faster as he gets the hang of it.

“I knew you could do it.” He says later. He and Steve had retired to the couch when the record ended, and now Steve was laying with his head in Bucky’s lap, getting his hair pet.

“Yeah, well. Maybe I took a few lessons.” He’d shrug if he could.

“I knew it! You used to be so much worse.” Bucky laughs.

“Did it because I missed you.” Steve admits quietly.

“Oh, Stevie. I’m here now. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“I wouldn’t either.” Steve sits up. “I love you. More than anything.” His voice is fierce, like if he doesn’t stand his ground, someone is going to take this from him.

“I love you too, Steve.”


End file.
